Sterek Christmas Soundtrack 6 : Christmas Carol
by MissYuki1990
Summary: "Gen, I think I know what's wrong with you," he said and Stiles sat up, his frown deepening in worry. "Derek, I already told you that…" "Gen, I think you're carrying." Derek blurted out. "I think – I think you're pregnant."


**The song that inspired and is featuring in this story is 'Carol of the Bells' sung by Pentatonix, written by Peter Norman Knight and Nick Perito, copyrighted by Carol of the Bells lyrics © Universal Music Publishing Group, CARL FISHER, LLC, Kobalt Music Publishing Ltd., Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, EMI Music Publishing. I claim no rights to the song.**

**I claim no rights to the Characters of Teen Wolf. They belong to Jeff Davis.**

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS EXPLICIT SCENES! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THAT OR UNDERAGE!**

**cut**

"Derek? Is everything alright?"

Said Werewolf looked away from the file he was reading (or trying to read) to look at his father-in-law/boss.

"You've been staring at the same page for 15 minutes." John smirked and Derek frowned.

"It's nothing," he murmured and John snorted.

"Son, you've been married to my son for 3 and you've been my deputy for 5 years, I think I've gotten to know you pretty well, now spill. Are you and Stiles having a fight or something? Because I won't mind letting you go home early. It's been pretty quiet today and there's no need for the both of us to be here."

Derek sighed and leaned back in his chair. He crossed his arms over his chest with his eyes focused on the table.

"Derek?"

"We're not having a fight." He looked at John. "It's just – Stiles has been acting strange. I don't think he knows that I know, but he's been feeling sick in the mornings for almost a week now, and for the past three nights I've caught him drinking tea before sleep. Stiles doesn't drink tea. At least to my knowledge he doesn't."

"You're right," John said with a thoughtful frown. "Anything else?"

Derek sighed, rested his arms on the armrests of his chair and tilted his head back. "He tires more easily. When I came home yesterday I found him sleeping at his desk. I know he's been doing research on the Pack that's coming for negotiations in a few days. He sleeps just fine during the nights, and since he doesn't have any classes at the moment he shouldn't be feeling so tired all the time."

"Maybe he caught something; a stomach flue or some such thing?" John suggested and Derek shook his head.

"Werewolves don't get sick"

John hummed. "Maybe you should take him to see Deaton. You and I both know that Stiles won't go on his own."

Derek took a deep breath and looked at John. "I don't know. I have yet to talk to him about it. Something tells me that talk won't go smoothly."

John chuckled and shook his head. "That's Stiles we're talking about. He walked around with a sprained wrist and a concussion for two weeks before either one of us noticed." Derek snorted with a fond smile. "If it isn't something bad he won't tell you. I'm sure he would come to you if he thought it was necessary."

"That doesn't exactly make me feel any better," Derek drawled dryly and John chuckled.

"You knew what waited for you when you married him," he returned equally and Derek snorted.

"Yeah; I knew," he murmured with a small smile and love shining in his eyes.

John shook his head and sighed. "Go home to him, Derek. Try to talk to him about this. That's the only advice I can give you."

Derek took a deep breath and nodded. "You'll call me if you need me at the office, right?"

John rolled his eyes and groaned. "Derek, you're the only one I have to _beg_ to go home. _Go_. I'll call you if something happens."

Derek laughed as he pulled his jacket on. "You and Mellissa are still coming over for dinner tomorrow?"

"If Mellissa manages to find someone for the night shift, we'll be there."

Derek nodded and waved at the Sheriff before he walked out of their shared office. He smiled and nodded at the officers he met in the hall and took a deep breath when he stepped out of the police station, breathing in the fresh winter air. He entered his car and turned the radio on as he drove off the parking lot and made his way home to his husband.

There were times when he still found it hard to believe that he and Stiles were together, Mated and Married in every way possible; hard to believe that he had everything he ever wished for.

He had a husband and a Pack; a family. He had a good job and led a good life; something he thought he wouldn't live to have, let alone actually live such a life. He was the Deputy of Beacon Hills Police and Stiles was the professor of National History at the local University. They had a small house on the outskirts of Beacon Hills, and they lived a calm life, despite being members of a Werewolf Pack.

Sure, another Pack was coming to negotiate about something they wanted, and they had a nasty encounter with Hunters a few months back, but all in all their lives were pretty calm, and that was what had Derek waking up in the mornings afraid that it was all a dream. But all it takes is for him to look at his husband sleeping peacefully beside him, and all his fears and doubts would fade away.

He parked his car in front of their house and got out, already feeling calmer and more peaceful as he walked towards the white door. He raised an eyebrow when he found the door unlocked, knowing that Stiles didn't like leaving them so for several different reasons.

He entered the house, toed off his shoes and took his jacket off.

"Gen, I'm home!" he called out while he hung the jacket on the hanger and made his way into the living room. He raised an eyebrow when he found it empty and made his way to the dining room. "Gen?" he called out again before he entered the kitchen.

Finding it equally empty, he made his way up the stairs to the first floor. He listened closely to hear Stiles' heartbeat and frowned when he heard that it was slower than usual. He walked first into their bedroom, thinking his husband was sleeping.

When he found it empty he made his way to Stiles' home-office, and a small worried frown marred his face when he found his Mate sleeping on his desk using his crossed arms as a pillow.

"Gen?" he walked around Stiles' big, oak desk and gently placed his hand on Stiles' shoulder. "Gen, wake up." He shook him lightly only to recoil when Stiles jumped awake, looking frantically around his office before his eyes settled on Derek.

"Derek?" he breathed out as his heartbeat returned to normal. He looked around his office before he looked at his wristwatch and frowned. "It only 12:30. You're home early. Did something happen?"

Derek got down on one knee beside Stiles' chair, placed his right hand on the armrest and his left on Stiles' thigh. "John sent me home. There was no need for the both of us to be there since nothing's going on at the moment," he spoke as he looked Stiles over. "Gen, is everything alright?" he asked and Stiles frowned at him.

"Of course it is, Derek. Why do you ask?"

Derek took Stiles' left hand in his and gave it a small squeeze. "Gen, you've been acting a bit strange lately." The younger Werewolf's frown deepened. "I know you've tried to keep it secret from me, but you've been sick every morning for the past week and you've been more tired than you should be even though you're getting enough sleep, and you've been drinking _tea. _You _never_ drink tea, especially not _herbal_ tea."

Stiles snickered when Derek wrinkled his nose. "I'm sorry I tried to hide that from you, Derek. I just didn't want you to worry about me for no reason."

"Gen, Werewolves don't get sick and you…" Derek stopped talking when Stiles cupped his cheek in his right hand and caressed it with his thumb.

"Derek, I'm alright. I'm not dying. I'm not leaving you. I'm fine."

Derek frowned and Stiles smiled at him lovingly.

"Listen to my heart. You know it doesn't lie."

Derek swallowed difficultly as he concentrated on Stiles' calm heartbeat. He closed his eyes as Stiles leaned closer and rested his forehead on Derek's.

"I'm not sick. I'm not dying. I'm not leaving you. I'll never leave you."

Derek let go of the breath he was unconsciously holding and moved back to look up at Stiles who was smiling at him with his eyes glowing with warmth and love.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sourwolf," he murmured and Derek nodded weakly. He moved forward and kissed Stiles, his shoulders relaxing when Stiles moaned and kissed him back. "Come." He took Derek's hands in his as he stood up, and Derek followed. Stiles tugged on his hands and led him out of his office.

They walked into their bedroom and Stiles turned around to face Derek. He raised his elegant, dexterous hands and loosened Derek's tie before he tugged it off. Derek leaned his forehead on Stiles' and placed his hands on the younger Werewolf's slim hips while Stiles slowly unbuttoned his shirt.

The amber-eyed Wolf moved closer and kissed the pulse-point on Derek's neck as he tugged his shirt out of his trousers and pushed his hands under it. He nibbled on Derek's collar bone as he dragged his hands up Derek's stomach and chest on his way to his shoulders.

Derek let go of Stiles when he pushed his shirt off of his shoulders, and Derek let it fall on the ground before he placed his hands on Stiles' waist and pulled on his big, wool turtleneck. Stiles moved back and raised his arms to help Derek take his shirt off, and smiled invitingly at his Mate.

"Come to me." He raised his hands as he walked backwards towards their bed. Derek took a deep breath as he took a step towards Stiles, taking his offered hands in his bigger, rougher ones.

Stiles turned them around and placed his hands on Derek's chest. He pushed Derek back and Derek took a seat on their bed. Stiles straddled his lap, kneeling on the edge of the bed before he cupped Derek's face in his hands and leaned down to kiss him. He sighed into the kiss when Derek placed his hands on Stiles' waist and dragged them down to his thighs. Their lips moved against each other's in a slow, languid rhythm, unique only to the two of them.

Stiles brushed the tips of his fingers down Derek's neck and over his collar-bones as he rotated his hips, drawing a small growl from his Mate. He smiled against Derek's lips as he took a firm hold of Derek's arms before he dragged his hands down to Derek's wrists. He moved Derek's hands away from his thighs as he climbed off of Derek and slid on the floor.

He smirked up at him and Derek cocked an eyebrow in answer while Stiles unbuckled his belt and popped the button out of its slit. He pulled the zipper down and Derek leaned back on his arms and raised his hips so Stiles could pull his trousers and boxers down. Stiles kissed the head of Derek's hard length and moved back to remove the clothes and throw them behind to join their shirts. He licked his lips and kissed the head of Derek's cock as he dragged his hands up his Mate's thighs.

He took Derek's rock hard cock into his mouth and sucked, and a moan of pleasure left his throat when Derek let go of a low, guttural growl. He bobbed his head up and down, each time taking more of Derek into his mouth. He hummed, sending a surge of pleasure up Derek's spine, and the older Werewolf let go of a sharp exhale when Stiles swallowed around him.

He yelped in surprise when Derek pulled him up, and raised an eyebrow at his husband when he found himself under him.

"You know I don't last long when you do that," Derek murmured as he pushed his left leg between Stiles' and dragged his left hand up Stiles' right thigh and to his waist.

"I do think that's the point, oh husband-of-mine." Stiles drawled only to throw his head back and moan when Derek nibbled on his neck. He breathed out sharply and snapped his hips up when Derek ground down against him. He chuckled breathlessly when Derek pushed his fingers under the waistband of his trousers and boxers and just pulled. "You just _love_ destroying my clothes."

Derek chuckled as he kissed down Stiles chest. "You have enough of them as it is," he growled and took Stiles' left nipple into his mouth effectively stopping the younger man from answering.

He kissed and nipped down the younger man's chest and stomach as he pulled his tight trousers and boxers off of him. He kneeled over Stiles after his clothes met the same fate as Derek's, cupped the back of his head in his left hand and pulled him into a kiss, growling when Stiles settled his hands on Derek's chest and rubbed them over his shoulders and arms. Derek reached between them with his free hand and took a firm hold of Stiles' hard member giving it a firm tug. He smirked and latched onto Stiles' neck when the younger Wolf moaned and arched into his touch.

"You're evil, you know that, right?" Stiles blurted out breathlessly and Derek chuckled as he kissed down Stiles' chest and stomach before he reached his member and swallowed it whole.

Stiles moaned and arched his torso off of the bed. Derek reached under his pillow, feeling around for the bottle of lube he remembered leaving there last night. He hummed around Stiles' cock when he found it only to smirk when Stiles exhaled sharply with a long, drawn out mewl rolling off of his cupid-bow lips.

He looked up and his cock twitched at the sight of his Mate. His hands were fisted in the sheets above his head which was thrown back, showing the perfect column of his neck. A blush was spreading over his chest which was rising and falling with every heaving breath Stiles took.

Derek uncapped the bottle as he allowed Stiles' cock to slip out of his mouth. He moved back as he generously coated his fingers with lube before he threw the bottle to the side and leaned over Stiles to kiss him as he reached between his thighs to tease his entrance with his sleek fingers.

Stiles took a firm hold of Derek's head, his fingers digging into the tender skin behind his ears. Derek kissed him deeply as he pushed one finger in, swallowing the moan of pleasure Stiles let go of. He moved lower to kiss and nip on Stiles' chest and thrust his finger in and out of Stiles, enjoying the drawn out mewls, breathless gasps and deep groans which rolled off of Stiles' full, kiss-abused lips.

_Just a bit to the left and – there!_ He smirked against Stiles' heated skin when his husband arched up with a choked up scream. Derek pushed two more fingers in, hitting Stiles' prostate with each thrust, and he winced when he heard the sheets tear under Stiles' fingers. _Third one this month_. He thought only to grunt when he suddenly found himself on his back with Stiles straddling him.

"Enough of that," Stiles breathed out and Derek swallowed when the younger Werewolf aligned his entrance with Derek's rock hard member and slowly slid down on him. Derek took a firm hold of Stiles' hips and let go of a long, shivering breath when Stiles threw his head back and groaned in pleasure of feeling full.

He placed his hands on Derek's chest to steady himself, and Derek swore he could come just from seeing Stiles like this. His hair was more of a mess than usual, strands of it sticking to Stiles' sweaty forehead. His eyes were dilated, and shadowed with pleasure, his cheeks were rosy, and lips parted as quick, shallow breaths left his mouth.

He rotated his hips a bit and Derek growled, his hold on Stiles' hips growing stronger. Ever so slowly, Stiles started to move, and Derek dragged his hands to Stiles' ass. He snapped his hips up, meeting Stiles thrust for thrust. It was getting harder to breath as the air grew heavy in their bedroom. The bed creaked under them, but neither heard it. It was just the two of them and the pleasure they were giving to each other.

Stiles cried out and threw his head back when Derek flipped them over, hooked his elbows under Stiles' knees and quickened up the pace, pounding his Mate into the mattress. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's shoulders, his fingers digging into firm muscle. Derek let go of his legs and placed his hands on the bed on either side of Stiles, and the younger Werewolf wrapped his legs around his waist, moaning at the different angle of Derek's thrusts.

"Derek, I can't – I need to…"

"Fuck." Derek leaned his whole weight on his left hand and sneaked his right between them, taking a firm hold of Stiles' cock. He pumped it in time with his frantic thrusts and Stiles came not a moment later.

He arched almost completely off of the bed as he came all over his chest and stomach, his tight channel clamping down on Derek. The former Alpha bowed down and bit into Stiles' neck as he continued to thrust into that welcoming heat.

With one last powerful thrust, his orgasm washed over him, and he coated Stiles' inner walls with his seed. Heaving for breath, he moved back a little before he licked Stiles' shoulder clean of blood. He pulled out of Stiles slowly and rolled to his side, and Stiles followed him to rest his head on Derek's heaving chest.

Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' slighter frame, and kissed the top of his head. Stiles kissed his chest as he nuzzled closer to him, and Derek hugged him tightly. He smiled as he heard Stiles' heartbeat and breathing even out and settled back with a sigh as sleep started to claim him as well.

**cut**

Derek woke up when he heard his phone vibrating. He looked at Stiles who rolled over to his side in sleep and got out of bed.

"D'rek?" Stiles called out to him sleepily and rolled on his back.

"It's just a phone-call. Sleep." He said as he dug his phone out of his trousers.

"M-key." Derek chuckled and answered the call.

"Yes?"

_"Derek? It's Scott. Am I interrupting something?"_ Derek chuckled at Scott's weary tone.

"No, no, everything's alright. Is something wrong?" he heard Scott let go of a sigh of relief.

_"I need you to come over for a bit. Isaac and Cora just came back from doing rounds and it seems someone entered out territory without our permission."_

Derek frowned and looked at his sleeping husband. "I'll be right over," he said.

_"Alright. I'll wait for you. Aiden and Ethan are coming as well."_

"Alright. I'm coming." Derek ended the call and quickly got dressed. He zipped up his grey hoody and pulled on his leather jacket over it before he walked over to the bed and kneeled on it. "Gen?" he murmured as he nuzzled Stiles' cheek with his nose.

"Hm?" he smiled lightly when Stiles opened his bleary eyes. "Wha' is it?" he mumbled.

"Scott asked me to come over. Someone entered our territory without our permission. I won't be long." He said and moved back to give Stiles place to stretch. He yawned and smiled up at Derek as he settled again.

"Take your phone with you in case you need me, alright?" he murmured as sleep started to claim him again and Derek chuckled.

He was about to get off of the bed when something caught his attention; a scent he never caught before. He looked down at his already sleeping Mate, figuring the scent was coming from him. He leaned closer and sniffed at Stiles' neck.

_Lower_, he thought and moved down Stiles' neck and chest going for his stomach. He nuzzled his nose against the trail of dusty brown hairs leading to Stiles' member and stopped when he found that scent stronger there. He took a deep breath and his Wolf howled in his head, and the feelings of possessiveness and protectiveness washed over him like tidal wave. He looked up at his Mate's sleeping face as his heart picked up speed. He looked at his Stiles' lower stomach again, his mind going in circles.

_Could it be?_ He thought as he placed his hand there. Stiles moaned in his sleep and sighed and Derek closed his eyes and concentrated. His eyes snapped open and he swallowed with slight difficulties when indeed he heard another heartbeat. It was weak and steady, beating almost in perfect sync with Stiles' own heart. _It's not a wonder that I didn't notice before._ He thought as his own heartbeat quickened and his lips dried.

"Gen?" he called out and his voice broke. "Genim, I need you to wake up."

Stiles frowned and woke up again, looking up at Derek in confusion. "Derek, what is it?" he mumbled and his frown deepened when he saw the shock and disbelief on his husband's face.

"Gen, I think I know what's wrong with you," he said and Stiles sat up, his frown deepening in worry.

"Derek, I already told you that…"

"Gen, I think you're carrying." Derek blurted out. "I think – I think you're pregnant."

Stiles' eyes widened and his cheeks lost all color. "What?" he breathed out.

"Come on, I need to take you to Deaton. He'll be able to confirm it."

"Derek, wait. Scott called you over. I'll go to Deaton's, you go to Scott." Stiles spoke in a wavering voice, his eyes filled with shock. His whole body shivered as he stood up and rushed to get dressed.

"Gen-…"

"Go, Derek; I'll be fine."

"Gen!" Derek grabbed his husband's forearms right after Stiles pulled on a shirt and turned him around to face him. "Gen, calm down." He cupped Stiles' face in his hands. "Hey." He whispered lovingly as he caressed Stiles' cheeks with his thumbs, his heart aching when he saw the tears filling Stiles' eyes. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked lovingly and Stiles let go of a wavering breath.

"Derek what if – what if I _am_ pregnant? What if-…"

"Hey." Derek stopped Stiles and leaned in to kiss him lovingly. "Everything's alright, okay? We talked about this, remember? We talked about this when Deaton told us your Wolf was female, and we said that if it happens we'd be fine with it, right?" Stiles nodded as he tried to calm his breathing and quickly beating heart. "You're alright. _We're_ alright."

"Yeah." Stiles' voice broke and he smiled at Derek weakly. "We're – we're fine. We're alright."

"I can call Scott-…"

"No. He – He needs you. I'll go to Deaton and you go and meet up with Scott."

Derek smiled at Stiles lovingly and kissed him again. Stiles breathed out against Derek's lips and his hands fisted on Derek's chest. "We're going to be parents," Derek murmured hoarsely against Stiles' lips and the younger man let go of an almost hysterical laugh.

"Yeah."

Derek kissed his forehead and moved back.

"I need to go. Take your phone and call me when you're done at Deaton's. I'll come and pick you up."

Stiles took a deep breath and nodded as Derek rushed out of the room.

He looked at the full length mirror on their shared wardrobe and placed his hands on his stomach. He swallowed difficultly as he closed his eyes and listened.

His lips quivered and he gasped when under the sound of his own quickly beating heart, he heard another heartbeat, slow and calm. His heart almost burst under the onslaught of emotions. He smiled a little and a single tear trailed down his pale cheek.

"I'm pregnant."

**cut**

Derek growled low in his throat, and Aiden and Ethan moved closer behind him. They stood behind Scott, and the Pack that entered their territory without their permission recoiled, their Alpha sneering at Derek, Aiden and Ethan.

"We need to settle somewhere! Winter is coming! Snow has already covered the mountains. We need shelter!" Alpha Daniel Thomas snapped at Scott.

"That doesn't justify what you did. Beacon Hills is our territory. You entered it before we allowed you to. That goes against the Rules of the Covenant," Scott spoke strongly and Daniel hissed at him.

"What would you have us do?! While you and your Betas strut around the town as though you own the place my Pack is freezing and hungry!"

"If you didn't create problems in the last town you inhabited, you wouldn't be in this predicament!" Scott answered sharply and the other Alpha recoiled. "Yes, we know. One of my Betas is damn good at research. You killed a lot of people Alpha Thomas. Your Pack brought harm to many, and the Hunters know that. I will not allow you to bring them to our territory. You will leave our city before nightfall, or you will meet us in battle. It's your choice. Keep in mind though that the Sheriff of Beacon Hills is a member of my Pack and my Mate comes from the Argent Family. We faced bigger and stronger Packs than yours. We are well trained and will not hesitate to defend our territory."

Daniel growled as he looked at Derek, Aiden and Ethan who were staring at him wolfed out and with growls rumbling in their chests. Three pairs of steel-blue eyes gazed at Daniel with a clear promise in them.

"We heard about your Pack, Alpha McCall," Daniel pressed out through his teeth. "Rumor has it that you have two members of the Alpha Pack and the former Alpha Hale in your Pack."

"You're looking at them," Scott answered and Daniel's Betas took a step back when Ethan and Aiden grinned darkly and Derek crossed his arms over his chest. Daniel swallowed and looked at Scott again.

"We'll be gone before nightfall," he growled, turned on his heel and walked away, his Betas following close behind.

Scott, Derek, Ethan and Aiden waited until they were sure the Pack was far enough, before they shifted back to human form. Ethan and Aiden shared an amused grin while Scott chuckled and clapped Derek's shoulder when he walked over to him.

"If only intimidation worked every time, right?" Derek chuckled and Scott grinned at him.

"Now, you can tell us what has you buzzing with excitement, Hale. I can smell it rolling off of you," Aiden said as the four men turned around and made their way back to town.

Derek chuckled and shook his head. "I still need Deaton to confirm it. I'm not saying anything before that." Derek said and pushed his hands inside his pockets.

"Is everything alright?" Scott asked with worry coloring his voice.

"Everything's alright," Derek assured him. He was about to say more when his phone rang and he quickly pulled it out of his pocket. "Hey Deaton."

_"Hello, Derek. Is everything alright?"_ Deaton's calm voice came over the line and Derek looked at Scott and the others and nodded, knowing they could hear Deaton's every word.

"We took care of the Pack. They're leaving."

_"That's good. I need you to come and pick Stiles up."_

Derek frowned in concern and they stopped in their tracks. "Is something wrong?" he asked, not really caring that his voice wavered.

_"Everything is alright, Derek. He was just a bit stressed out and I let him sleep in my office. I don't want him to drive in his condition, so I need to you to come for him."_ Derek swallowed difficultly and looked at Scott when he placed his right hand on Derek's left shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Is it – is he-…"

_"Yes, Derek. He is. I will see you soon."_ The call ended and Derek slowly lowered the phone from his ear to look at it. He was still holding his breath and the other three stared at him in quiet wonder.

"Derek?"

He looked at Scott quickly and breath left his lungs as though someone kicked him in his stomach.

"Derek, what is it? What's happening to Stiles?"

Derek swallowed difficultly as his heart started to swell.

"Gen – Genim – Stiles, he's – he's pregnant," he whispered in amazement and while the other three looked at him wide-eyed and shocked, Derek grinned brightly and his eyes filled with tears of happiness. "My Mate is pregnant!"

**cut**

_Hark! How the bells, sweet sliver bells_  
><em>all seem to say: "Throw cares away!"<em>  
><em>Christmas is here, bringing good cheer<em>  
><em>to young and old, meek and the bold.<em>

**cut**

Derek rushed into Deaton's clinic, not even paying attention to the few people that were there with their pets. He nodded at the veterinarian and marched down the hallway to his office. Scott, Aiden and Ethan went home to share the news with the other members of the Pack, and the only thing Derek could think of was getting to his Mate as soon as possible.

He found the door of Deaton's office closed and he halted with his hand on the knob. He took a deep wavering breath as he opened the door and immediately saw Stiles sleeping on the couch Deaton had in his office.

He walked in and closed the door before he slowly made his way towards his sleeping husband. His knees were threatening to give up on him, and his breathing was quick and shallow. His hands were shaking as he finally reached Stiles' sleeping form and he fell on his knees beside him.

Stiles' hands were resting clasped over his lower stomach, his head was tilted to the side towards the door and his chest was rising and falling with each deep, slow breath he took.

Derek raised his hands slowly and placed his left on Stiles' while he reached up with his right to gently caress Stiles' cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Gen?" he murmured lovingly. "Come on. Wake up."

Stiles sighed in his sleep and leaned into Derek's touch making Derek smile. "D'rek?" he mumbled as his eyes fluttered open and Derek swallowed over the lump of emotions in his throat.

"Hey, sleepyhead," he whispered and Stiles groaned as he stretched. He huffed as he settled and nuzzled his cheek against the soft pillow under his head.

"Hey." His lips tilted up in a small, sleepy smile and Derek chuckled.

"You look beat," he murmured and Stiles pulled his right hand from under Derek's to settle in back down, trapping Derek's hand between his.

"I feel like I could sleep for a month," Stiles admitted with a small, happy smile.

His eyes were searching Derek's face, and the older Werewolf leaned up to kiss him. Stiles sighed into the kiss and pulled his left hand from under their joined hands to caress Derek's bearded face with the back of his fingers. Derek leaned his forehead on Stiles' and closed his eyes as he listened to his husband's comforting heartbeat.

"Derek?"

"I can't believe it," he spoke in a broken voice. "I can't believe that we're-…"

"We're going to be parents," Stiles finished for him when Derek couldn't press the words out of his throat.

Derek huffed a laugh and Stiles chuckled. His Mate moved back a little and looked down in Stiles' warm, amber orbs. Derek took Stiles' right hand in his left and raised it to his lips.

"We're going to be parents," he whispered against Stiles' knuckles and Stiles entwined their fingers together on his stomach. "We're going to have a baby." Derek opened his eyes and looked at Stiles who was smiling at him with eyes full of adoration and love.

"We did good," he said and Derek laughed as he leaned in to kiss Stiles with all the love he had in his heart.

"Yeah; we did good."

**cut**

_Ding, dong, ding, dong – that is their song;_  
><em>with joyful ring, all caroling.<em>  
><em>One seems to hear words of good cheer<em>  
><em>from everywhere, filling the air.<em>

**cut**

"Come on, let's get you home," Derek moved only to stop when Stiles tugged on his hand.

"Tired," he mumbled and Derek chuckled. He leaned closer to kiss Stiles' forehead before he scooped his slightly smaller Mate into his arms. Stiles sighed and rested his head on Derek's shoulder and fisted his right hand in Derek's shirt right over his heart, while his left hand rested on his stomach.

Derek nuzzled his cheek against Stiles head and turned to face the door only to stop in his tracks when the door burst open and John rushed in, closely followed by Mellissa. His words died on his lips when Derek raised an eyebrow at him with a small smirk on his lips, and Stiles tiredly raised his head to look at his dad and step-mother.

"Stiles?" John whispered frightfully and took a hesitant step forward.

"Hey, dad," Stiles murmured. "Sorry. Tired." Derek chuckled while John let go of a sigh of relief and Mellissa rolled her eyes with a fond smile on her face.

"He couldn't wait for you to call. Scott called me and I didn't even have the time to explain to him why Stiles went to Deaton,"she explained as John approached Stiles and Derek. John brushed his left hand through Stiles' hair tenderly and looked in Derek's eyes.

"Is he – is he really-…"

"He is. You're going to be grandparents," Derek said and John gulped as he looked at his son.

"I'm – I'm not going to even ask how that's possible," he chokedout, and Derek and Mellissa laughed quietly.

"I'm taking him home. Deaton said that this was quite a shock to him and that he needs rest."

"Right, right; Mellissa would you drive my car to Derek and Stiles' house?" John stuttered out and Mellissa giggled before she kissed her husband and winked at Derek.

"I'll see you there," she said and left the three men alone.

"Let's go. I'll drive." John said and Derek nodded. He smiled at Deaton as they passed beside the reception and the veterinarian winked at him with a small smile on his face.

They ignored the people staring at them in wonder as they walked over to Stiles' car and got in with Derek in the front passenger seat with his husband cradled in his arms. He hugged him tightly to his chest and kissed his forehead as John drove towards their house. Derek closed his eyes and breathed in his Mate's scent.

_We're going to be parents._

**cut**

_On, on they send, on without end_  
><em>their joyful tone to every home.<em>

**cut**

Derek smiled as he entered his and Stiles' room. John and Mellissa decided to go home since both of them worked the morning shift. Derek already received texts from the whole Pack. They all said they would come over for the weekend when they were all free to see them.

He took his clothes off with a sigh as he walked over to the bed where Stiles slept. He was resting on his side, his back facing Derek and his arms wrapped around a pillow. Derek raised the cover and crawled in, before he settled behind Stiles and hugged him to his chest.

"Thought you'd never come in."

Derek chuckled when Stiles murmured and kissed his husband's naked shoulder. "John and Mellissa left a few minutes ago. They'll come over tomorrow and stay for dinner," he said and Stiles sighed.

Derek moved back a little when Stiles nudged him with his shoulder. He settled on his back and looked up at Derek who was resting on his left elbow, smiling down at his sleepy Mate.

He placed his hand on Stiles' stomach and rubbed it lovingly. Stiles chuckled and covered Derek's hand with his. Derek entwined their fingers together and Stiles smiled.

"We're going to have a baby," Stiles murmured and Derek chuckled before he leaned down and kissed him.

"We'll have to clear out one of the guestrooms." Derek commented and Stiles chuckled.

"The Pack is going to freak."

Derek laughed. "They're already freaking out. The first baby in the Pack. She'll be spoiled rotten."

"She?" Stiles raised an eyebrow at Derek and the older Werewolf shrugged.

"Or he; as long as our baby's healthy and strong, I don't really care if it's a boy or a girl."

Stiles smiled and nodded. "I hope they have your eyes though," he reached up with his free hand to caress Derek's cheek with the back of his fingers.

"And your lips," Derek said and bowed down to kiss Stiles again.

"Your strength," Stiles sighed when Derek kissed down his chin and neck.

"Your intelligence." Derek moved their hands off of Stiles' stomach and kissed it lovingly. Stiles moaned lowly and shifted as Derek moved up again and looked down at him. "I hope our child has your kindness, your courage and your compassion."

Stiles smiled and leaned up to kiss his husband. "And I hope she has your commitment, your devotion and fortitude. I hope she'll learn to love fully and unconditionally, just like her daddy loves."

"She?" Derek teased and Stiles chuckled.

"Alright. Maybe I'd love a little girl," he whispered conspiratorially and Derek chuckled. "A little girl with black hair and beautiful green eyes; just like her daddy. Our little daughter. Our little Talia."

Derek's breath hitched in his throat and he looked at Stiles with wide eyes. "What?" he breathed out and Stiles let go of Derek's hand to cup his face between both of his.

"Talia Claudia Hale; after our mothers. And Dmitry Jonathan Hale if it's a boy."

Derek swallowed difficultly as he stared in his Mate's eyes. "Have I – Did I ever tell how absolutely _amazing_ you are?"

Stiles chuckled and pulled Derek down into a loving kiss. "Every time you tell me you love me."

Derek smiled. "I do. I love you so much." He pulled Stiles into a hug and Stiles returned it with equal strength. He smiled and buried his face in Derek's neck when the older Werewolf pulled him as close as he could go.

"Love you too, Sourwolf."

**cut**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
